Shin Inari/Future (Alternate Timeline)
---- |name=Shin Inari |kanji=稲荷信 |romaji=''Shin Inari'' |alias= Mr. Miracle (神業殿, kamiwaza-tono) Phantom Knight (幻影騎士, Genei Kishi) The Man Who Never Misses (人誰努抜かり, Hito ta Yume Nukari) |birthdate=August 19th |birthplace=Troms |gender=Male |age=33 |blood type=B+ |status=Alive |sexuality=Bisexual |hair color=Black |eye color=Onyx (Contacts & Prostheses Eye) |vision=100/10 (Mechanical Left Eye) 20/8 (Right Eye) |skin tone=Fair |height=182 cm (5'11 & 21/32 inches) |weight=200 lbs (90.7 kgs; including prosthetic arm) |mental health= Peak-Human (if not beyond) |physical health= Superhuman |health= Decent |guild mark color= Green (Fading) |guild mark location= Back Shoulder |tattoos/unusual features= Prosthetic arm and left eye |affiliation= Resistance |previous affiliation= Koma Inu Inari Family |partners= Shisōya Higure |previous partners=Luna Tsuki † Samarra Inari (Temporary) † Nova (Unknown Status) |occupation= First Sergeant of H.R.A |previous occupation= Mage |base of operations=Rifthold |marital status= Widower |spouse= Unnamed Woman † |allies= Several |enemies= Vampire Army Zombies Demon |relatives= |magic= Lightning Magic Magnetism Enchantment Metal-Make Psionic Disruption Photokinesis |signature skills= Magnetism Enchantment |weaponry and armor= Plasma Blade and many more. }} Shin Higure (真日暮れ, Shin Higure; lit. "True Twilight") better known as Shin Inari (稲荷信, Inari Shin; lit. "Fox of Faith" or "Fox of Honesty") is the of H.R.A or Human Resistance Army (仁反対軍, Jin Hantaigun), who is from the year X811; roughly 123 months in an alternate future timeline, where he along with the rest of the human survivors fight off the army of Demons and zombie hoards as well as the Exiles; a group of chaotic, cannibalistic individuals. He along with his biological sister, Shisōya Higure after fighting for over ten years, decide to travel back in time in order to prevent their future from ever happening again. Over the years, Shin's marksmanship skills have grown to such levels that he has become the best human marksman and has gained the moniker of The Man Who Never Misses (人誰努抜かり, Hito ta Yume Nukari). This version of Shin is much more organized, calm, grim, calculating and lethal; often resorting to killing his victims or torturing them without suffering from any emotional side effects. He is also known as the Phantom Knight (幻影騎士, Genei Kishi) because of his stealth and tracking skills and is currently one of the best fighters; if not the best fighter in the army. If he and his sister were to succeed in their quest, it is likely that this version of Shin will cease to exist. It has also been observed that, this version of Shin Inari calls himself "Shin Higure" out of grief and shame; holding himself responsible for the death of his adoptive family, and thinking himself unworthy of their name. It would seem that, Shin no longer has his charismatic, gentleman like and polite personality that previously earned him the title of the "Noble Brother". Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Implants & Prosthetic Physical and Mental Capabilities Magic Equipment Trivia * Shin is biologically 33 years old but retains the appearance of a man in his mid twenties; this is possibly the effect of his residual healing factor. * Shin's prostheses originally had synthetic skin around it, concealing it and giving it a "human touch". And although, it has no nerve endings in it, the synthetic skin would alloy him "feel" basic sensations with it. As a result of the mutagenic changes from exposure to radiation; Shin could mentally perceive "tactile" sensations by feeling the amount of electrical resistance that the arm's motors feel when the fingers grasp an object. **With the gradual wear and tear of the synthetic skin, this is no longer possible. Category:Characters Category:Melee Combatant Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Supernatural Creature Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Weapon user Category:Future-Based Category:Neutral Good Category:Inari Family Category:Immune Characters